My Knight in Dark Armor
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: L is depressed after Watari dies. Whose gonna bring him back from his darkness? Slight AU, RaitoxL... M PEEPS FOR A REASON! THIS IS SLASH!, one-shot


My Knight in Dark Armor

LxRaito

M

L is depressed after Watari's death. Whose gonna remind him why he needs to stay alive after his companion dies? Slight AU, Raito and L are both alive, Watari remains dead…

**So hey everybody! Im takin a break from long fics so yea… AND I luv RaitoxL stories! This is my fave pairing so enjoy!!**

**XxX**

L looked at his old friend, lying dead in the casket. Watari looked so old and frail in the black velvet bed. His skin was pale and his once good natured face was set in a blank expression, his eyes closed.

Watari had been more than a friend to the bizarre man; he had been like a father. He had helped L become the detective he was. And now, the god-like man was dead, and L had nothing.

L looked up from the old man, and saw the auburn-gold head of Yagami Raito. He was dressed in all black: black pants and a black blazer over a black, button down shirt that hugged his lithe body. His gorgeous face was solemn as usual, and his eyes looked dull. In any other case, L would have been drooling over his boyfriend, but today, he didn't even want to think about Raito.

L placed the white rose over Watari's chest, and then stepped back, letting others give their last respects to the white haired man.

Raito placed his own white rose on Watari's chest and then moved to stand beside L.

Raito looked down at his boyfriend, who looked distant and numb. He had forsaken his usual garb of large white shirt and blue jeans for a plain, long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. His feet were still bare.

Raito looked back up in respect and twined his fingers with L's, comforting him.

L bit back a small sob and allowed himself to lean into the younger man's shoulder.

Suddenly, it began to rain. It was fitting, thought Raito, for the angles to cry at a funeral. Raito looked up into the downpour, and blinked as a raindrop fell into his eye.

He looked back down at L. Was the water pouring down his face tears or simply the rain?

"I'm ready to go home." L said quietly, burying his face in Raito's shoulder.

"Ok." Raito answered gently, removing his hand from L's and putting it securely around the shorter man's shoulder. He steered L towards the black car waiting for them in the parking lot.

Raito opened the door for L and the raven slid in, followed by Raito on the other side.

XxX

The ride back to the apartment near headquarters they had shared since last year was uneventful and silent.

L leaned wearily against Raito and fell asleep to the auburn youth stroking his unruly black hair, whispering nothings to the older man.

XxX

L woke up to warm breath on his face. He opened his large dark eyes and found himself staring into Raito's honey colored orbs.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we're home." Whispered Raito, giving him a gentle kiss before sliding out of the black vehicle.

L followed and allowed his boyfriend to wrap his arm around him, shielding L slightly from the downpour of rain falling from the black sky.

Raito and L made their way slowly to the large apartment on the second floor, stumbling a few times on the stairs.

"Home again." Whispered Raito after he unlocked the door.

He slid off his shoes and hung his dripping jacket on the coat tree by the door.

L just stood shivering in the doorway.

"C'mon Ryuuzaki-kun. You'll get a cold if you stand in those wet clothes." Said Raito, holding out his hand for L to take. "I think we both deserve a hot shower." Raito said, smiling at the dripping man.

Raito blushed slightly, and nodded. He followed his boyfriend to the bathroom and watched as Raito started to shower, the room quickly filling with thick white steam.

"Alright Ryuuzaki-kun." Raito said, stepping back and drying his hand with a towel. "Time for your shower."

L blinked. "_My _shower?" he asked quietly. Usually, he and Raito took showers together. Usually something sexual would come of the shower, and L realized Raito had thought about that. Raito was giving L space to mourn.

Raito nodded, and put his hands on the hem of L's shirt. He started to lift it up and at a glance from Raito, L lifted his arms so Raito could pull off the soaking garment. He looked down and couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's body.

Thin and pale but absolutely gorgeous. His body was free from hair and his chest looked like it was hewn from marble. His pink nipples were hard from the cold and Raito had to control the urge to reach out and tweak the nubs of flesh.

Raito's hands dropped to L's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, letting them fall down the thin, pale legs.

"You really are beautiful." Whispered Raito, kissing L's neck before leaving to let L bathe.

XxX

The shower helped wash away some of L's sadness, but not all of it. The pain became a dull ache in his heart.

L got out of the shower to find a set of pajamas already laid out for him. Right as he was buttoning up his shirt, something caught his scent: cake.

L's stomach grumbled and he quickly grabbed a towel and shuffled into the kitchen, where a wonderful sight greeted his eyes: Raito was pulling out a cake from the oven… and he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose green pajama pants and a white apron.

"How was your shower?" asked Raito, turning around as he flipped the cake over and proceeded to cover it in vanilla icing.

"Mm." L mumbled, reaching out to dip his finger in the icing. Raito didn't stop him and as L licked the icing off his slender index finger, he looked quizzically at Raito. Usually, Raito would have slapped the older man's hand and scolded him for not being patient. Why was the student asking so strangely? Was it because Raito thought he needed space after Watari's death? L smiled slightly at the thought.

"Go sit down in the living room. I'll be in there in a minute." Raito instructed, going back to his cake.

L nodded and shuffled into the living room. He hopped onto the couch and sat comfortably in his odd fetal position, wrapping his arms around himself.

L stared into the flames in the fireplace, unblinking and lost in thought.

Watari had been his best and only friend, his father, and his brother. He helped L come up with the alias of Ryuuzaki and taught him the sixty-eight languages he knew, other than English. And now, the only solid thing in his life was gone. He'd be better off dead. The Kira case had been solved, with the expence of part of Raito. Raito had indeed been Kira, but the two selves had split along the way, so Raito had no memories of Kira or of Ryuk, but for nightmares that woke him up in a cold sweat almost every night. Kira's last victim was Watari, who had done nothing wrong. It had been two weeks since that incident, and in that period, L had started his plans to move back to America, and Raito had been disowned by his family.

L started to think about his own death… if he died, would he be missed?

"No." whispered L, still staring into the fire.

"No what?" asked a voice. L turned his head and found himself looking at Raito, a bowl of icing in hand.

"No one would miss me, Raito-kun, if I died." L replied quietly.

L heard a harsh intake of breath, a crash and suddenly, he was on his back on the sofa, Raito looming over him. Raito's face was fierce, his honey eyes flashing angrily. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over L's face, his bangs tickling L's forehead.

"Ryuuzaki-kun." He whispered, growling slightly.

And then they were kissing. Raito moved his mouth against L's, tongue lapping the inside of the older man's mouth. Raito's eyes were closed tight, his eyebrows drawn together.

As they kissed fiercely, L felt tears slide down his face from his closed eyes.

Hands fumbled with the buttons on his sleeping shirt and soon, it was open, his white chest exposed.

Raito leaned back, releasing L's kiss bruised lips. L whimpered at the loss.

"Do you know what I'd miss if you died?" panted Raito, staring at L with lusty eyes.

L whimpered his reply, all speech lost to him.

"I'd miss being able to do this." And Raito began to lick and suck L's neck, where the pulse was hammering against the white skin. L gasped and whimpered at the sensations.

"I'd miss the sounds you make when I do this." Raito bit down on the place where L's neck flowed into his bony collarbones. L stifled a yelp, and squirmed beneath the younger man.

"I'd miss the way you squirm when I do this." The student took one of L's hard nipples in his mouth and sucked and bit at it, making L squirm and whimper in pleasure.

"And I'd miss this too." Raito continued down L's body, licking as he went. He dipped his tongue into L's navel for a moment, before slowly pulling down L's pajama pants and underwear, revealing L's half erect manhood. He smiled and teasingly licked the head, making L buck his hips and cry out in pleasure.

"P-Please!" begged L breathlessly, panting in frustration.

Raito smiled and then proceeded to swallow L whole.

L cried out and bucked his hips wildly, his hands balling into fists and then releasing.

Raito alternated between licking and sucking, running his tongue up the large vein pulsing, making L squirm and cry out.

"Nngh! R-Raito-k-kun… I'm g-gonna…ah… c-come!" gasped L, barely able to talk.

Raito made no move, but kept on licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around L's manhood.

"R-RAITO-KUUUN!" screamed L, bucking his hips one last time before coming hard into Raito's mouth.

Raito swallowed all he could, letting some dribbled down his chin.

"I would miss your taste too." Raito whispered, lifting his head and licking the seed off his chin. L was just about content to fall asleep at the moment, but he felt Raito's hands on his body again, gently turning him over.

"I would miss this part of you especially." Raito whispered, spreading L's ass.

L whimpered and lifted his backside, giving Raito easier access.

L yelped when he felt something slick and wet slide against his entrance. Raito's tongue slicked the older man's entrance with saliva, penetrating L slightly with the tip. L felt himself go hard again as Raito licked his entrance.

"I would miss how you yelp when I do this." L heard Raito say and he felt a slick digit against his entrance, pushing in slowly.

L indeed did yelp quite loudly when Raito pushed his finger into him. L squirmed, looking for more friction.

L cried out when a second digit was inserted. "Please Raito-kun!" he begged, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I would also miss how you beg." Whispered Raito from L's ear, licking the delicate shell. L felt Raito lift off for a moment. He felt the rustling of fabric and then he felt Raito back on top of him. L was suddenly flipped over, so that was lying on his back. Raito put a pillow under his hips, lifting them slightly. "Are you ready?" Raito asked, positioning his hard manhood at L's entrance. L nodded and pushed forward, impaling himself a little on Raito's cock. Both gasped at the sensations.

Raito breathed out and then slowly slid into his lover, gasping and grinding his teeth. Christ L was tight.

L cried out in pleasure and pain. He began to slide up and down on Raito's cock, before the student put his hands on L's bony hips to stop him from moving.

And then Raito started on a slow rhythm, growing faster. Raito smiled as he looked down at L, his face set in a pained expression of pleasure. Small noises escaped his mouth.

"I would miss your expression and the noises you make." Whispered Raito hoarsly, barely able to talk himself. L felt so good and right, it was unbearable.

Raito finally gave over to the sensations bombarding his throbbing cock. L's hot tightness was maddening. He moved rhythmically, feeling his balls slap against L's ass, and hearing the grunts and small noises coming from the thin body beneath him. It was intoxicating.

Raito reached down and started to pump L's hard manhood, relishing as the sounds pouring from L's mouth got louder.

"Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Raito-kun…" panted L, gasping and groaning beneath Raito. L's eyes were shut tight.

Suddenly, they opened wide. "RAITO-KUN!" he screamed and with that, he came for the second time.

Raito gasped as he felt the tight contractions around his cock. He gave one last shallow thrust and with a hoarse yell, he came deep inside L's tight passageway.

Raito colasped on top of L, panting and shaking, sweat beading at his forehead. He rose up enough to pull his lax manhood from L with a small stream of cum following. L groaned in loss, the muscles of his backside spasming, making the flesh twitch. He grabbed a blanket from the floor and pulled it over he and L.

"I love you." Whispered L, barely audible, quickly falling asleep.

Raito curled up behind L, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around L's thin middle. He tucked his head into the crook of L's shoulder.

"Love you too. But do you know what I'd miss the most if you died?" Raito asked quietly, closing his eyes.

L was quiet so Raito went on. "I would miss you. All of you: your heart, your body, your soul." Raito whispered.

L smiled and turned his head to kiss Raito. Raito's eyes were closed and his breath evened out in minutes.

Raito was his savior from his dark thoughts… he felt like a damsel in distress, and his Knight in Shining Armor came to save him. But… not Shining Armor… Dark Armor. His Knight in Dark Armor.

When Raito woke up sweating and shaking, L would comfort him, just like Raito comforted him.

"You really are my Knight in Dark Armor." L whispered, snuggling closer to Raito and finally falling asleep.

XxX

**YAY! Hope you enjoyed that! Review please but no flamers… lol**

**-E. Pirate :3 **


End file.
